


Kyungsoo Drabble

by mjsthedinarwhal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjsthedinarwhal/pseuds/mjsthedinarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is late for date night, but finds a way to make it up to you in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyungsoo Drabble

It’s the first night you and Kyungsoo have to yourselves in weeks, and since neither of you has ever been much for going out, you find yourself curled up on the couch, working on your second glass of wine with some ridiculous drama playing on the TV. Per your usual date night rules, there are no distractions, no friends, no phones or internet. Just some candle light, a few glasses of wine, cheesy movies and each other.

The only problem is, he is nowhere to be found.

It’s not like you’re really surprised. Despite your multiple reminders and him constantly insisting that he wouldn’t miss (another) date night, he is late, yet again. You know he isn’t purposefully forgetful, but still, it’d be nice if he put more effort into remembering things like this.

Of course, you know how important his work is to him, to the both of you really, but damn it, you’re important too and it hasn’t seemed that way lately.

You glance back up at the TV, trying to will yourself to pay attention, but if you’re being completely honest, it’s not particularly interesting and you’re only using it as a distraction to force yourself from repeatedly checking the time or looking at your phone. You’re beginning to get more and more antsy as the minutes tick by and at this point you’re certain you’ve completely lost the plot of the movie. You huff dramatically, fully aware of how childish you’re being, but right now you don’t really care. You make one final attempt to understand the films plot, before finally giving up and deciding to call it a night.

After a quick but much needed shower, you slip into your pajamas. It’s one of Kyungsoo’s favorites, a simple negligee with a modest neckline, sheer but not completely see through, and just short enough for your bum to peak out cutely, or in this case, the lacy pair of panties you got specifically to match it. You set your glass down on the nightstand and decide on some light reading to get you to sleep, but it’s not long before you hear the telltale jingling of keys in the lock. A few moments later and you hear the soft thud of his shoes as he drops them at their regular place by the door, followed by the sound of his footsteps as he makes his way towards the bedroom.

He stops briefly to stand in the doorway for a moment, fidgeting when he realizes you’re not going to make any attempt to acknowledge him.

“Hey” he offers sheepishly.

There’s an obvious apology in his voice, and his sincerity breaks your cold facade just a little (you’ve always been a huge sucker for his whole hurt puppy dog thing), so you relent and offer him a brief glance and a curt “hello” before returning to your reading. He makes his way toward the edge of the bed and you vaguely notice the soft sound of his jacket as he slides it off. He quickly strips down to just his boxers and hurriedly climbs into the empty spot on the bed behind you.

With him this close, you’re able to catch his scent, slightly musky with something else familiar and comforting that you’ve never quite been able to name. He hesitantly inches closer, before molding himself against your back and placing an arm gently around your waist and in spite of yourself, you subconsciously find yourself melting into his warmth. He hums into your skin, fingertips reaching out to dance along your arms, the sensation leaving a trail of goosebumps along your skin.

“Hmm, how was your day?”

“Fine.”

You try to return to your book again, but it’s not long before he’s planting soft, apologetic kisses along your shoulder and reaching down to skim the pads of his fingers up the backs of your thighs. The touch is almost imperceptible, but you know he’s intentionally trying to use one of your weak spots as a quick means to forgiveness. You grumble under your breath and try to roll away from him, moving so that you’re almost on your stomach. You’re determined to let him know that you’re not letting him off so easily this time.

But Kyungsoo’s never been one to get discouraged so easily, especially during these little ‘games’ of yours, so he tries for a different angle, this time getting a bit bolder and running his pointer finger up to your waist and against your panty line. After a few moments, he moves to skim his finger along the inside, but he makes no attempt to pull them down. Not yet. 

He leans closer, his breath fanning gently against the back of your neck and takes a deep breath in, followed by a very drawn out exhale that sets your nerves on edge and sends a shiver down your spine. You’re suddenly feeling much too warm and you try to shimmy even further away from him to reach over for another sip from your glass. He follows you, keeping his arm tight against your waist, and you’re nearly hanging off of the edge of the bed when he starts pressing wet kisses against your shoulder. He sighs against your skin as his plump lips mutter barely audible “I’m sorry”s and “I love you”s. He runs his open palms along your stomach and up to your breasts, before moving one hand to reach back down into your panties.

By now your breathing has gotten noticeably shallow, and he takes this chance to reach under your waist and pull you around to face him. His hooded eyes bore into yours so intensely that it’s almost uncomfortable and you feel your cheeks start to heat. You close your eyes and lean in for a kiss, and the butterflies in your stomach are sent into a frenzy. He licks along the seam of your lips and it’s every bit as good and exciting and intoxicating as the first time. He moves so that he’s laying on his back and he pulls you along so that you’re on top of him with your legs on either side of his waist.

He begins to rub soothing circles into your lower back, before his hands make their way down to grab two handfuls of your ass and give you a hard squeeze.

He pulls away slightly to bite your bottom lip gently before nuzzling his nose under your chin and nipping the sensitive skin of your neck in between his teeth. You lean down for another kiss but are met with nothing for a few moments so you crack your eyes open to give him a frown.

“Sit on my face.”

That was not at all what you were expecting and you’re so caught off guard that when you open your mouth to question him, something catches in your throat and you sit there trying to sputter out a comprehensible response. Once you’ve composed yourself, you sit up slightly to search his face questioningly.

“Excuse me?”

Completely unphased by your embarrassing choking episode, he looks you dead in the eye, and you notice for the first time how heavily he is breathing. He pulls you back down to him, never breaking eye contact, and repeats himself just as clearly.

“I said, I want you to sit on my face.”

You’re suddenly very, very aware of his proximity and how it’s become entirely way too hard to breathe with the way his breath fans hotly against your lips. He’s quickly gotten your panties down your legs, long fingers brushing light but precise circles against your clit, and it’s only when his tongue presses against the seam of your lips, you realize belatedly that you’re already done for.

You try to shift your body so that you’re underneath him, but he effortlessly keeps you firmly on top of him. You whine a little and furrow your brows, shooting a pout in his direction, but the only response you get is a slight grin and two of his long fingers teasingly running along your outer lips.

“This is embarrassing.” You mumble under your breath.

He smirks up at you and gives you another encouraging squeeze.

“Come on.” he murmurs. “I know you’ve probably thought about this before.”

You cross your arms over your chest.

“I know I have.”

“Are you sure about this? I mean what if I, I don’t know, suffocate you?”

“I doubt that’ll happen but I wouldn’t necessarily opposed to it.”

“Shut up” you groan, smacking him lightly on the chest.

He eagerly drums his fingers up and down your thighs as you inch your knees forward a little at a time before hovering hesitantly over his chest, shooting him another doubtful glance. He impatiently grabs a hold of your ass and pulls you up so that you’re thighs are resting on either side of his head. He turns his head to the side, first placing a few oddly chaste kisses along the soft skin of your inner thighs while rubbing reassuring circles into your hips. 

He’s gone down on you dozens of times before, but he seems to be taking his time this time, fully intent on having you fall apart piece by piece and truthfully, being this exposed to him is still incredibly nerve racking.

His kisses gradually turn sloppier until they become full on licking and sucking as he flattens his tongue and drags it hotly up and down each side, making sure both of your thighs get equal amounts of attention. He hasn’t even gotten to your pussy yet, but you’re already shivering, unsuccessfully trying to anchor yourself against the sleek bed sheets, the headboard, anything that will keep you from keeling over. For his part, he’s not making things any better by looking up at you, hooded eyes searching your face intensely and that same mischievous smirk still plastered on his face, and despite the position you’re in, you feel your face burn at his shameless eye contact. 

You sit up further and he helps you pull your panties the rest of the way off and licks his lips in anticipation. “Come on princess. Come here and let me taste you.” he mutters under his breath, and you feel your knees shake.

You tear your eyes away, trying to look at anything but him, even as he pulls the flesh of your thigh gently in between his teeth, a satisfied groan leaving his lips. You’re still looking away when you feel his nose bump against your clit and you jump, letting out an embarrassingly loud and not at all sexy squeak. He chuckles, (the bastard really has the nerve to chuckle), before he firmly grabs onto your hips and pulls you back up to him again.

“Get back up here.” he growls, smacking your ass in punishment before running his open palms up the sides of your thighs to your knees to push them apart slightly.

You whimper under your breath before inching to settle back over his face and look down to watch him intently as he uses his thumbs to gently pull your lips apart and swears quietly to himself. You feel his nose on your clit again and he inhales deeply, and you feel a flush run over your entire body. He sighs contentedly and you’re finally forced to look down at him as he fits his plush lips around your clit, sucking gently before using his tongue to sweep side to side across your lips. You moan a little louder, almost embarrassed by how wet you’ve become in so little time, and you wonder if he can see it, or if he’ll have to feel the way your wetness is already dripping out. He licks his thumb and uses it to rub shapes into your clit while his tongue skillfully runs the length of your slit and your whole body is already shaking as your hands try to find their way into his hair.

You’re worried about his ability to breathe, but he doesn’t seem to be in any particular hurry, all excruciatingly slow, languid licks and low hums against your clit and playful squeezes and slaps against your ass and hips and thighs. You, on the other hand, are hurling closer and closer to your release and, while you don’t want to rush, he is making it more and more difficult to hold out as he runs his hands up under your nightgown to stroke and pinch your breasts.

His fingers are wet with your slickness and the cool breeze that runs over your nipples, combined with the way his tongue is eagerly nudging at your entrance is becoming too overwhelming much too quickly. 

“Fuck, like that, keep your tongue stiff just like that.” He happily complies and you find that you can’t even be bothered to feel any shame as you grip the back of his head, circling and bucking your hips and trying to find some sort of rhythm against his face. It’s awkward at first, but soon enough you’ve found a nice and steady pace. For his part, Kyungsoo obediently keeps his tongue rigid, moving his hands back down your body to massage tiny circles into your hips, ghosting over your stomach and back and stiffly rubbing his palms under your thighs.

You’re getting closer and closer and he can always gauge when you’re approaching your end by the stream of expletives leaving your lips, the erratic way your hips buck and the way your grip gets tight enough on his scalp to hurt.

“Come on sweetheart, you can cum for Daddy. Be a good girl and cum all over my face.”

And then it’s all over.

Your eyes squeeze shut and you tilt your head back as volts of white hot electricity run through you, starting at your clit and traveling up and down your outer lips until it spreads throughout your entire body. Any other time you might’ve been embarrassed by the way your voice cracks when you cry out, but you can’t be bothered to care when he gives you a few more hums to help you ride it out completely, until the initial shock turns into a pleasant, mellow hum that radiates through your whole being.

You finally crumple into a heap on top of him, whimpering and shaking and trying to catch your breath when you feel his lips move again. When you finally open your eyes again you look down at him, only to see that exact same grin from before still plastered all over his face.

He rubs his large palms soothingly against your hips, up your stomach and back to your rear a few times, before giving you a few more extra squeezes for good measure. You scoot backward a bit, not quite ready to get off of him but allowing him a bit of breathing room as you try to focus on steadying your own breathes.

He cranes his neck slightly and blows a hot puff of air against your clit, making you yelp and jump back.

“Ah! Dooon’t”, you whine.

You mean to say it as a warning but instead it comes out as an rather unconvincing breathy moan. You glare down at him, only to see that he’s still utterly satisfied with himself.

“For someone who was so reluctant, you seem to have enjoyed yourself.”

He pauses for a moment, and his grin falters a bit before he turns serious. 

“So am I forgiven?”

You give him a sympathetic smile and slide further down his chest to lean down to give him a loving peck on the lips.

“Of course love. You know I wasn’t that upset with you right? And I know you’re busy a lot too now, so…”

“Yeah, I know, but still. It feels like we hardly get to spend time together anymore, and I always feel bad when I have to stay late. Especially when I’d much rather be with you. Especially if we’re doing this.” and just like that the smirk returns.

You roll your eyes at him but you can’t help the smile that makes it’s way to your lips as you lean in for another kiss. You try to slide further down his body when you feel his hardness prodding your thigh, and you look behind you for the first time to see his cock, now angry and red, sitting heavily against his stomach. A twinge of guilt passes through you and you silently chastise yourself for being so selfish and not thinking of his needs. You move to twist yourself around, one hand reaching for him as the other drags your nails lightly down his torso, but he holds your hips firmly in place. You shoot him a questioning look and he responds, heart shaped lips quirking up in a cheeky smirk.

“Can you go again?“

**Author's Note:**

> Done! I had to write most of this on my phone (some of the keys on my laptop don’t work, but I did run it through spell check before posting), so I apologize for some of the formatting/ other errors. But I hope you’ve enjoyed my first fic (I’m counting this as your first since I started it before the other one), and for anyone who bothered to read, thank you so much! It’s really appreciated (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> (of course, any and all comments are more than welcome).


End file.
